Blood Soaked Knife to the Back
by ZexionLover411
Summary: (Sequel)The original survivors have made a home of the prison along with the people from Woodbury. While on a run with the others Daryl finds a familiar face whom Merle won't complain about. With new faces, a serious development in Daryl and Kira's relationship and a new sickness spreading, who will survive? Daryl/Kira(OC) Merle/OC (Hiatus, Rewriting first one)


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters I do own Kira Knight and any changes/ things added._**

**_To be honest I only watched like... a few episodes of season 4 ( I know i'm WAY behind) so I need to watch it to find out what happens and plan accordingly. _**

**_JUST A REMINDER another 7 months have passed since season 3 to 4_**

_**Sum: **_

The original survivors have made a home of the prison along with the people from Woodbury. While on a run with the others Daryl finds a familiar face whom Merle won't complain about. With new faces, a serious development in Daryl and Kira's relationship and a new sickness spreading, who will survive?

IF YOU'VE READ CHAPTER 36 OF BLOOD SOAKED ARROWS TO THE HEART THEN YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS!

(I just separated it into a new story so Seasons 1-3 are the other story and this one will be either just 4 or 4 and 5)

* * *

**_30 Days without an accident_**

Rick splashed his face with water from a barrel before walking over to the farm.

_As I travel_

_Down life's pathways_

_Knowing not what_

_The years may hold_

_As I ponder..._

_Hopes grow fonder_

_Precious sacred_

_Scenes unfold_

_Precious..._

_Precious father_

_Loving mother_

_Fly across_

_The lonely years..._

He had his ear-buds in. He was using a hoe on the ground and hit something. He brushed the dirt away to find his handgun. He pulled it out of the ground and took out an ear-bud. He looked over at all the walkers. He stood up and noticed a walker that was bleeding from the eyes. He put the ear-bud back in and took out the magazine of the gun then threw each into the wheel barrel before continuing his farm work.

* * *

Rick was working in the pig pen when Carl walked over.

"You didn't wake me up." Carl said.

"'Cause I knew you were up all night reading comics with a flashlight." Rick said walking over. The two looked into the pigpen.

"What's up with Violet?" Carl asked noticing the pig was lying down.

"Carl, I told you not to name them. They're not piglets anymore. They're food."

"I just thought, you know, until... Okay."

"I don't know what's going on with her. Could be sick, could be nothing." He clicked his tongue. "Feel better, Violet." Rick chuckled. "Come on, let's get to it."

* * *

Daryl walked over to Carol who was cooking.

"Morning, Daryl."

"Sup, Dr. S?" Daryl said.

"Morning, Daryl."

"Morning, Daryl."

"Hey, Daryl!"

"Smells good." He said.

"Watch out, Kira might get Jealous." Carol said looking around at all the women looking at Daryl.

"She ain't got nutin ta worry 'bout." He said popping a piece of food into his mouth. "You know, Rick brought in a lot of them, too." Daryl said.

"Not recently. Give the stranger sanctuary, keeping people fed, you're gonna have to learn to live with the love."

"Right."

"I need you to see something. Patrick, you want to take over?"

"Yes, ma'am." The boy took the spatula, pushing up his glasses. "Mr. Dixon, I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand." Patrick said with a big grin. Patrick held out his hand. Daryl looked at it then sucked the food off his finger before shaking Patrick's hand. He followed Carol.

* * *

A group of people were killing walkers through the fence including Karen. A ton more walkers were walking to the fence.

"About today, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run." Carol said.

"That place is good to go. We're gonna move on it."

"Yeah. The thing is, we had a pretty big buildup overnight." They looked at the walkers by the fence. Dozens more towards tower three. It's getting as bad as last month. They don't spread out anymore."

"With more of us sitting here, we're drawing more of them out. You get enough of those damn fence-clingers, they start to herd up."

"Pushing against the fences again. It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, not for long." She looked at him. "You should spend some time with Kira before you go on the run. Reassure her everything will be okay."

"She told you?"

"She trusts me and I'm one of the people trained to do it." Daryl looked a little uneasy. "She needs someone to know anyway in case something happens." Daryl swallowed and nodded.

"Right." He went to walk away.

"And Daryl?" He stopped and looked back at her. "Make sure you grab as many condoms you can find on the run." He nodded with a half-hearted chuckle before walking away.

* * *

Daryl walked over to Merle who was sitting, sharpening his bayonet.

"Hey, you seen Kira?" Merle looked at him.

"I don't keep track of the girl, that's your job." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen her?"

"Last I saw she was in the cell block." Daryl started to walk away. "Yer welcome!"

* * *

Daryl walked into the cell block and walked up the stairs to his and Kira's cell.

"Babe, you in here?" He looked up and saw her on the top bunk, on her back, reading on of Carl's comics. "What you doing up there? C'mon get down." He said walking up to the bed and helping her down. "You gotta be careful."

"Dare, I'm fine." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I-I know..." He said putting a hand on her stomach. She put her hand over his.

"No matter what we'll be fine, we have more people trained now." He leaned down and put his forehead against hers.

"When will it start showing?" He asked quietly.

"Depends…it's been two months." He lifted her shirt.

"I think there's a slight bump." She looked down.

"I don't see anything." He crouched down.

"It's right here." He rubbed his hand over her stomach. She smiled. He kissed her stomach gently. He looked up at her before standing. Leaning down he pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should tell."

"I know you already told Carol." Kira gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for not telling you."

"It's alright."

"We need to tell everyone else." Daryl nodded. "I know it's not something to really be celebrated nowadays but… sooner or later people need to have kids I guess." Daryl chuckled.

"We gotta repopulate the earth."

"I'll ask Carol to help me tell everyone." Suddenly Merle was leaning against the doorway.

"What'd ya need to tell everyone?" The two looked over at him. Kira looked up at Daryl. He nodded.

"Might as well tell 'im now."

"Tell me what?" Merle frowned.

"I'm uh…" Kira swallowed. "I'm pregnant." Merle's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "You're gunna be an uncle." She said with a small smile. Merle walked over and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"You ready to be a daddy, boy?" Daryl gave him a look.

"He'll be great." Kira said.

"I'm sure you'll make a lovely mother, girlie." Kira chuckled.

"Thanks bro." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Hey!" She said fixing it. He laughed and walked out of the cell. Kira turned to Daryl. "Be careful on the run today."

"Of course." He said. As she leaned up he leaned down to meet her lips halfway.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie were lying in bed. Glenn sat up. He looked back at Maggie.

"I don't think you should go today." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We have the suits."

"Yeah, but you don't have to go. You shouldn't."

"You know everything's gonna work out, right? Right?

"Right. Right." He leaned over and kissed her. "But you're staying, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Tyreese said coming over to Karen at the fence.

"Hey yourself. You need an apron."

"Yeah. Listen, can we talk? I was thinking of going on the run today."

"Okay."

"I don't like killing them on the fence. I hate it. I mean, when they're coming at you out there, it's different. You don't even think about it. When they're stacked up against the chain-link, you're just face-to-face. I just wanted to do something different to help out."

"You always volunteered to do it."

"That's because you were always doing it." The two smiled with a small laugh. "Just thought I could get to know you." Karen came close and kissed him, putting an arm around his neck.

"You did." She backed up twirling the cane she was using. "You be careful out there."

* * *

Daryl was by the truck putting a red canister of fuel in the back. He picked up a shot gun and went around to the front. Zack came around the back and put his gun and bag in the back.

"Hey." He said noticing Beth. "I was just gonna come find you." She walked up to him and kissed him. "Hi."

"What's up?"

"Well, the council pulled back everyone on the coal crew from going on the run. They're shorthanded right now. I figured I'd step up to help, go with 'em. Just, you know, wanted to make sure that I saw you before."

"Kay."

"I just- 'cause, you know, it's dangerous going out there."

"I know." She said with a chuckle. She kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Okay, are you gonna say good-bye?"

"Nope." Daryl walked past Zack.

"It's like a damn romance novel."

"You're one to talk; you and Kira are a couple."

"That's different."

"How? Not like you're married."

"Where do you suppose I marry her around here?"

"Touché."

* * *

Sasha and Tyreese were loading things into the SUV.

"Hey." Bob said walking over. "I'd like to start pulling my weight around here."

"Bob, it's only been a week." Sasha said.

"That's a week worth of meals, a roof over my head. Let me earn my keep."

"You were out on your own when Daryl found you. "

"That's right."

"I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team."

"We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy." Daryl said walking by.

"You know he was a medic in the Army." Glenn said.

"You a hell of a tough sell. You know that?" Bob asked.

"Okay." Sasha said. Daryl got on his motorcycle and the others got in the car.

* * *

"These leaves are gonna be in the shade, so we won't get any good fruit from it." Hershel said to Rick as they were in the garden. Hershel now had a prosthetic leg. "So we just pinch it off here. Things break, but they can still grow. These little bristles, they'll take root and we'll have a whole new plant." Rick heard a whistle and saw Carl running.

"Let's go." Rick said. The two ran to the gate and pulled it open as Michonne rode in on horseback. "We're glad to see you."

"Glad to see you, too. Somebody hit the jackpot." She handed Carl a pack of comics.

"No way! Awesome! Thank you."

"I get to read 'em when you're done." She turned to Rick. "And I found this." She handed him a razor. "Your face is losing the war." She said then smiled.

"You gonna stay a little while?" Rick asked.

"Just a little while." Daryl and the cars came riding down the pathway.

"Well, look who's back." Daryl said.

"Didn't find him." Michonne said.

"Glad to see you in one piece."

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon." Rick looked away. "It's worth a shot."

"70 miles of walkers. You might run into a few unneighborly types. Is it?" Daryl asked. He looked at Rick. "I'm gonna go check out the Big Spot. The one I was talking about, just seeing."

"Yeah, I got to go out and check the snares." Rick said. "I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

"I'll go." Michonne said.

"You just got here." Carl said.

"And I'll be back." Daryl started up his motorcycle and Rick ran down to open the gate.

* * *

"Going to check the snares?" Carl asked as Rick walked over to the horse stable.

"I am. You're not. Do your chores. Read comics. Maybe some books, too. Hang out with Patrick. Maybe go to story time."

"Dad, that's for kids."

"Yeah. Now brush her down." He said petting the horse before walking over to Hershel who was walking over.

"Nothing wrong with staying close, Rick." Hershel said. "Everyone understands. You're growing us enough food so we won't need to do runs soon. But we do have to find you a good pair of overalls. You need to look the part. A little piece of wheat out of the corner of your mouth. Maybe a bigger ass." Rick laughed.

"Yeah."

"Listen, the rest of the council- Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Kira, Sasha, all of them- they wanted me to talk to you. When you go out there, you got to take your gun." The horse came over. Rick looked at it.

"Easy now." He looked back at Hershel. "It's just outside the fence. I have my knife. I get in trouble, six bullets isn't gonna make the difference."

"Rick, we want you to be safe. Bring your gun."

* * *

Rick walked out to the snares to find half a deer hanging from it the other a half ripped out. He walked further to another and saw a deer moaning in pain. Suddenly he heard something coming and saw a long haired figure walking to the animal. Rick hid behind a tree. He went to leave.

"Wait." He stopped. "Please." He looked back to see the woman standing up. "Please? Please help me. I know you don't know me. Okay, I know that." Her voice was weak. "But can you please help me get this to my husband? We haven't eaten in days." Rick came back over and pulled out a tinfoil wrapped piece of food.

"Here. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Do you have a camp around here?"

"Yeah."

"Could we possibly come back with you? We've been doing... very badly on our own."

"I'd have to meet him." Rick said after some hesitation. "I need to ask him some questions, both of you."

"What questions?"

"Just three. When we get there." The woman nodded. "You have a gun on you?" She shook her head. "Can I make sure?" He patted her down and didn't find one but found a knife. "Look, I don't know you, so I'm just gonna tell you this. You try anything- anything- you're gonna be the one who loses."

"I don't have anything else to lose." She said.

"No. You do." He held the knife back to her. "Go ahead."

* * *

A few kids, three girls and a little boy, were by the walker fence.

"Nick, look over here."

"This one's Wayne."

"Nick."

"Nick, over here."

"Hi, Nick!"

"Hi, Nick."

"You're naming them?" Carl asked incredulously as he and Patrick walked over. The four turned to them."

"Well, one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should."

"They had names when they were alive. They're dead now."

"No, they're not. They're just different." One of the girls said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Okay, they don't talk. They don't think. They eat people. They kill people."

"People kill people. They still have names.

"Have you seen what happens?" Carl asked. "Have you seen someone die like that?"

"Yeah, I have."

"They're not people and they're not pets. _Don't_ name them."

"We're supposed to go read. Come on." The girl led the third girl and boy away.

"You coming to story time tonight?" The girl's sister asked.

"Uh, yeah." Patrick said.

"See you then." She said before following.

"I go sometimes. I'm immature." Patrick said. "You wouldn't dig it. It's for kids."

"I'm gonna head up there, too."

"I'll catch you later, young sir."

"Yep."

"Army came in and put these fences up." Daryl said standing next to Bob in front of tall fences outside the store. "Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs.

"So they all just left?" Bob asked.

"Give a listen." Sasha asked.

"You drew 'em out." Michonne said.

"Put a boom box out there three days ago." Sasha said.

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn said.

"All right, let's make a sweep." Daryl said going in through a hole in the fence. "Make sure it's safe. Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people." They walked past military tents seeing dead walkers. "Come on." Daryl sat on a small ledge outside the big windows. He banged on the glass. "Just give it a second." Zack stood by leaning against the wall. He nodded to himself.

"Okay, I think I got it."

"Got what?" Michonne asked.

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." He went and sat next to Daryl.

"He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks."

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself. One shot a day."

"All right, shoot."

"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of... surly. Big swing here. Homicide cop." Michonne started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense." She said.

"Actually, the man's right." Daryl said. "Undercover."

"Come on, really?"

"Yep. I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?"

"Dude, come on, really?" Daryl looked at him. "Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess."

"Yeah, you keep doing that."

"Mm-hmm." Suddenly a walker pushed itself against the glass.

"We're gonna do this, Detective?" Michonne asked as he got up.

"Let's do it." He said. The group gathered at the door after killing a few walkers.

"All right, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep." Sasha asked. "After that, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?"

"Was there ever a time that you weren't the boss of me?"

"You had a few years before I was born." Everyone went in. Bob walked over to a pair of legs still connected to half a waist. He frowned before going inside. Up on the roof was a crashed helicopter and a ton of walkers.

* * *

Back in the woods Rick followed the woman.

"We were going to Puerto Vallarta for our honeymoon. When they shut down the airports, our connecting flight never connected. They wouldn't let us leave the terminal, so... we slept next to these huge marble sculptures from Zimbabwe. Then, on the fourth night, the things just came through. There were a lot of us and... now it's just Eddie and me." She stopped looking at him. "And I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for him. And it isn't that... he saved me over and over again or that he showed me the things that I had to do or... to be willing to do. If he wasn't still here... I- I couldn't be. I just- I couldn't." She started walking again.

"What were they?"

"What?" She stopped and looked at him.

"The things you had to be willing to do?"

"Um... eating whatever we could find- animal carcasses and rotten fruit- and... leaving people behind. Hiding from people who needed my help. Unlike you."

"This is not charity. You have to have numbers. People are the best defense against walkers or people. We help each other."

"You call them "walkers"?"

* * *

In the store Michonne leaned against a cart full on things, walking around. She walked up to a cardboard cutout of a ghoul. She took out her katana and sliced it. Glenn found a few lights. He walked over and saw a few baby things. He walked away. Daryl walked around picking up a few things occasionally and putting them into his bag. He walked to the back of the store and slowly pushed open a door into the back room. He looked around and suddenly heard a noise. He raised his crossbow and heard a gasp. His eyes narrowed and he turned on his flashlight and walked around to look behind a desk. His eyes widened seeing a small woman with short pixie cut blond hair, around 28, cowering in the corner of the room.

"Clara?" The woman looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"Dixon?" The two stared at each other.

"Thought you died…"

"Same here." She said. "This is similar to the first time we met." She said when he held out a hand and helped her up. "H-How's… your brother?"

"He's alive." The woman looked relieved. "How did you survive so long?"

"Hopping from group to group, place to place. Using the skills you boys taught me."

"How long have you been in here?"

"About a day or two, got trapped in too many walkers. Do…Do you have a group? I thought I heard more people."

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

"I know it's asking much-"

"If you think I'm leaving you here you're crazy." She smiled weakly.

"You were always the kind one."

"Come on." He nodded his head back a bit. The two left the back room and Sasha walked over.

"Who's this?"

"Easy." Daryl said. "Long lost friend."

"Friend?"

"Haven't seen her since the beginning."

"You must be one heck of a fighter." Sasha eyed Clara suspiciously.

"Learned from the best." She looked at Daryl.

"You sure you wanna bring her home to you-know-who?" Sasha asked. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"We never had a thing."

"You-know-who?" Clara asked. "Did you finally get a girl? Way ta go, Dixon." She hit his shoulder. Daryl shook his head slightly.

"She coming back with us?"

"Course."

"Did you ask the three questions?" Daryl glanced at Clara.

"I trust her."

"People change."

"Yo, I'm still here ain't I? I can hear ya, I ain't deaf."

"How many walkers have you killed?" Sasha asked.

"Lost count after the third week." Clara said.

"How many humans have you killed?"

"23." Daryl looked at the woman in slight shock.

"Why?"

"Various reasons; Some tried to kill me to take my stuff, others betrayed me and… most were necessary."

"Necessary you how?"

"You said _three_ questions." Clara said crossing her arms. "I answered them." Sasha looked at Daryl.

"She's comin'." He said. He looked at Clara who uncrossed her arms. "Here." He handed her a pistol and a knife.

* * *

A few more of the group pushed carts around. Bob walked past a liquor shelf. He walked over and looked at them. He looked up at the ceiling when water dripped down. He picked up a bottle. He went to put it in his bag but stopped and stared at it. He put it back on the shelf with more force than necessary and the shelf fell causing the bottles to come crashing down. Suddenly the whole shelf fell down. The walkers on the roof heard and began to walk towards the helicopter. The roof caved in slightly. Daryl and Clara ran over to the fallen shelf. Daryl looked in with a mini flashlight.

"You all right? You cut or something?"

"Nah, man, but my foot is caught."

All right. He's just caught. Come on, help me up." Daryl said to Zack and Tyreese. The two looked at Clara but didn't ask, focusing on lifting the shelf.

"What happened?" Someone shouted from far away.

"Everyone's all right." Zack called back. "We're over in wine and beer."

"I was moving fast, man. I drove right into the drinks." Bob said.

"Man, you lucked out. If this thing had come down on you the wrong way..." Tyreese said. Suddenly part of the roof caved in and a walker was hanging by its intestines. Everyone came to see.

"Yeah, uh, we should probably go now." Glenn said.

"Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there." Daryl said.

"We'll get the others." Michonne said. Suddenly the walker fell then more came crashing in from all over.

"Hey!" Bob shouted.

* * *

"I saw those sculptures at the airport once." Rick said. "My favorite was the kids playing leapfrog."

"Mine, too." The woman said. "What Eddie and I had to do, did you do things like that? Did you? Do you think you get to come back from them?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah? I hope we answer your three questions to your satisfaction."

* * *

Walkers were still crashing in through the ceiling. One got on Glenn and he struggled to get it off. He moved it to the side as it tried to bite through his suit. Another grabbed onto his legs. He reached for his gun. He was about to shoot the one on his legs one Clara suddenly stabbed it in the head with a grunt. Glenn smashed the gun into the other walkers head. She helped him up. Tyreese was shooting at walkers as more fell in front of him. Sasha had an automatic and Michonne was slicing away. Daryl shot walkers in the head with his cross bow and hit them.

"Hey!" Bob shouted. A walked crawled in front of him. "Hey!" Another walker was crawling behind him. Daryl got up on top of a few boxes of beer. He fought off a few walkers then heard creaking. He looked up to see the helicopter about to fall in. Daryl shot the walkers around him. Glenn and Clara came over and shot the rest of the walkers. The helicopter was slowly falling in.

"Daryl, go!"

"Move your ass, Dixon!" He got off the boxes. The walker in front of Bob was too close and he had to hold his head back, part of the skin coming off. Glenn and Clara shot a few walkers. Daryl held one against a pole with his crossbow and Zack shot it.

"Get Bob!" Zack shouted shooting another walker. Daryl pulled the walker in front of Bob away and stomped on its head. Zack ran over and started lifting the shelf.

"More, more." Daryl said to Zack. "Come on, time to go." He said to Bob. Daryl and Clara pulled Bob out. More of the ceiling was coming down as the helicopter was creaking.

"Let's go, now! Come on! Go!" Zack was about to move away when the walker that was behind Bob grabbed his leg and bit into him. He screamed in pain and everyone watched in horror.

"Zack!" Glenn screamed. The walker bit into his neck. Suddenly Zack was shot in the head. Everyone looked at Clara.

"Move it!" She shouted as the helicopter was about to come crashing in.

"Go, go!" Daryl shouted. "Come on!" As they ran out the helicopter came crashing down.

* * *

"It's just ahead." The woman said. The two walked to a small camp with one tent. "Eddie. Oh, thank God you're still here. This is Rick. He's gonna help us." Rick watched her fall to her knees in front of a small crate. Rick looked in and saw one sleeping bag. ."Everything's gonna be okay. Everything—" Suddenly the woman attack Rick, he threw her away to the ground and took out his gun. He walked over to her.

"Damn it!"

"I wanted to take the boar." She sobbed. "I just knew- I knew I'd get you here so much quicker. He's starving. He's slowing. He needs something alive." She got up on her knees. "Please, I told you, I can't be without him. And so I kept him. It was wrong." She started hyperventilating. "I can't do things like this. And- and you have to do things like this. Let me be like him. Don't stop it. Don't end it after.

"No." Rick shook his head.

"Let me be with him." She took out her knife.

"No!" She stabbed herself in the stomach. Her mouth was open in pain and she stabbed herself again. Rick looked away. He put his gun away and crouched next to her.

"Hey." She was still crying.

"What were... the questions? The three questions?"

"How many walkers have you killed?" He covered his mouth.

"Eddie- Eddie killed- killed them all. Until..."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Just me. Just me."

"Why?"

"You don't- you don't get to come back. You don't get to come back from…." Rick closed his eyes and put his head down. He looked over the sack in front of the crate that had Eddie's head in it before walking back into the woods.

* * *

""The children fastened their eyes upon their bit of candle and watched it melt slowly and pitilessly away. Saw the half inch of wick stand alone at last."" Carol read to the kids. The last parent in the room left as Carl entered. Kira waved goodbye to the man from her place beside Carol. Carol watched the man leave. ""Saw the feeble flame rise and fall. Climb the thin tower of smoke. Linger at its top a moment and then..."" Carol read before closing the book.

"Ma'am, should I take watch now?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke, you do that." The boy got up and went to the door as Carol opened the trunk she was sitting on, pulling out a trey of something. "Today...we are talking about knives—" She put down the tray of knifes. "how to use them, how to be safe with them, and how they could save your life."

"Ma'am, may I be dismissed?" Patrick asked.

"What is it?"

"I'm not feeling very well."

"Sometimes you're gonna have to fight through it. What if you wind up out there alone? You just give up because you're feeling bad?"

"No, it's just I don't want to yack on somebody." The kids around him moved away.

"Go." He got up and left. "Okay, today we're gonna learn how to hold a knife, how to stab and slash and where to aim for." Carol looked over and saw Carl. "Please, don't tell your father." He suddenly left.

* * *

Rick, back at the prison, walked by the fence and noticed the same walker bleeding from the eyes. He watched it a moment before walking to the pig pen. He looked in and saw Violet, lying in the mud, not breathing. He put down the bucket her was holding and leaned against the fence. After a moment he put his head down.

* * *

Karen was sitting in her cell, sewing something, when Tyreese walked in.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't like going out there, either." He said. He sat down and she caressed his cheek.

* * *

"Daryl's telling Beth." Glenn said after falling onto the bed in his and Maggie's cell. "There's nothing else to do."

"I'll go see her." Maggie said. She walked to the door but stopped and looked back. "I'm not pregnant." Glenn sat up.

"You know?"

"I know."

"Oh, thank God." Glenn put his head down.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God."

"I didn't want to, but we could have." Glenn looked up at her. "We can have lives here."

"How can you say that after today? After Lori?"

"Because I don't want to be afraid of being alive."

"Being afraid is what's kept us alive."

"No. It's how we kept breathing."

* * *

Beth was writing in a notebook on her bed with the light on when Daryl stood in the doorway.

"Hey." She said looking up.

"Hi".

"What is it?" She asked.

"Zack." Daryl said glancing down briefly.

"Is he dead?" Daryl glanced down again. "Okay." She sat up before walking up to a sign she had that said 'This workplace has gone 30 days without and accident' and took off the three. She looked at Daryl. "What?" Daryl shook his head. "I don't cry anymore, Daryl. I'm just glad I got to know him, you know?" She walked over.

"Me, too."

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired of losing people is all." Beth suddenly hugged him. He awkwardly hugged back.

"I'm glad I didn't say good-bye. I hate good-byes."

"Me, too." He said as she pulled away.

* * *

In Michonne's cell she was looking at a map. Finding Macon, she put her finger on it. In the kitchen Hershel and Rick were talking. Rick standing and was holding Judith.

"You tried to help her. You couldn't. No one could. Some people are too far gone. You're not. You tried to help her."

"How that woman wound up, I got close to that. If I lost Carl and Judith, if I lost this place—"

"Not then, Rick. Not even then. You came back. Your boy came back. You get to come back. You do." In Bob's cell, in the other cell block, he laid down on his bed and let out a breath putting a hand to his head. He heard coughing and opened his eyes. Patrick, coughing and sweating, came out of his cell and walked down to the shower rooms. He made his way to the shower, breathing heavily coughing. He leaned against a water barrel and coughed before pumping the water pump. He held onto the shower head as water came out. He coughed a bit more before falling. The watered slowly turned off. Patrick lay on the ground dead, blood pooled around his head, blood coming from his mouth and eyes. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

* * *

Daryl walked with Clara upstairs in the other cell block. He noticed a small light on in his and Kira's cell. He pointed to a cell three down from theirs.

"He's in there." He said quietly before going into his cell.

"Hey." Kira said looking up at him from her position lying on the lower bed. "Heard about Zack. You alright?" He nodded slowly and came over. She moved over and he got next to her.

"I… I found an old friend." Kira looked confused. "Back before Merle and I joined the group back in Atlanta… we were on our own but we picked up this woman." Kira frowned. "She and _Merle_ …" Kira's frown went away. "Let's just say they got pretty close by the end… and we lost her… well we though we lost her. It's pure luck we found her."

"Is it?" Kira asked. Daryl looked at her. "Is she safe?"

"Considering Merle and I taught her to fight and survive..." He shrugged.

"I'll trust your decision. You asked her right?" He nodded.

"23 humans." Kira sat up on her arm.

"_23?_"

"Look I trust her; she isn't the type to kill for no reason." After a moment Kira nodded. She moved so she was straddling his waist. He smirked, putting his hands on her hip, and she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Clara walked down to the fourth cell. She leaned against the door frame. Merle looked up, he had been lying on his bed, his arms behind his head – his bayonet rested on a table close to him for him to equip it when needed – . His eyes widened when he saw her and he sat up. He smirked slightly.

"If I'm dreaming you should be naked." Clara chuckled slightly and slowly walked over. She pushed him so he was lying on the bed and got on top of him.

"Let's fix that then." She said quietly in a seductive tone before leaning down to kiss him. He kissed back with no hesitation and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away.

"Although if this were a dream you'd have bigger tits." She sat up and slapped his arm. He chuckled but then stopped. He closed his eyes. "This is a cruel dream." He said before opening his eyes.

"Who said this was a dream?" She asked. He stared at her.

"You ain't here. You can't be. We lost you…"

"Oh please Dixon, you couldn't lose me if you tried. I always come back." She leaned down and kissed him again he was about to give in but pushed her away with his hand. "Dixon, I'm hurt. You really don't think it's me?"

"How would you have gotten here if this was real?"

"Baby Dixon found me." Merle chuckled. "Go ask him yourself. Oh hey I heard he finally found a girl, what's she like?"

"Girlie?" Merle laughed. "She's perfect for him. Never seen him so…" He trailed off with a small smile.

"What's her name?"

"Kira."

"Kira? Hmm… Kira and Clara. We could be friends, you think?" Merle chuckled. "Do you still not believe I'm really here?" He gave her a look. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?" She sat up, still straddling him, and crossed her arms.

"You're sitting on it." He said with a bit smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think with?"

"You know it." She rolled her eyes again and leaned down and kissed him again.

"Alright." She grinded her hips against him. He laughed with a big grin and put his hand on her hip.

"You cut your hair."

"Thanks captain obvious."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. More manageable this way."

"Not enough to grab onto." He said sliding his fingers into her hair and tugging lightly. She bit her lip.

"What happened?" She asked sliding her hand down his other arm.

"Chained to a roof by officer friendly."

"You-" She blinked, eyes wide, realizing what he did. "You're a lot tougher than I remember, Dixon."

"Haven't seen me in almost two years, Wesley." Clara groaned.

"You know I hate it when you use my last name." She whined. He laughed. "You're an ass _Merle"_

"You wouldn't have me any other way, _Clara_." He said grinning when she smiled before using his hand on the back of her head to pulling her down into a kiss.


End file.
